


Doing it all wrong

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Series: It's a Long Road to Heaven (good thing I'm on it with you) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Dean, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date is a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it all wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyflower06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyflower06/gifts).



Their first date is a disaster.  
  
Something in Dean can tell Castiel is the one, and so his body goes out of its way to make him say and do just about the exact opposite of anything he’d  _normally_  freaking say  _or_  do. _  
  
_Dean doesn’t know Castiel that well yet, but he seems so independent and sure of himself that he can tell without having asked that the omega is not looking to be anyone’s damsel in distress. And Dean is incredibly happy about that! He wasn’t raised to consider omegas these helpless little creatures that needed a big strong alpha to dictate their every move. So he’s as shocked as anyone when their alpha waiter gives his date an interested, subtle sniff while leaning over to refill his water, and Dean finds his vision going red faster than one can blink, a threatening growl running the younger alpha off and leaving a contented glow in his chest at having successfully pushed away the perceived threat…  
  
A feeling which fades quickly once he realizes how completely idiotic that reaction was, because Castiel wasn’t even paying attention to the other male and he now seems less than impressed by Dean’s dominant display.  
  
 _Jesus_ , it’s like having Castiel close to him has made a complete mess of the wiring in his brain and he can’t even control his own reactions.  
  
By the time they’ve reached dessert, Dean has managed to offend Castiel in not one but five different occasions, and Dean is certain his date is about 3.5 seconds away from leaving without a word.  
  
Dean drops the fork he’s been using to play with his mostly untouched pie (him! Ignoring pie! See?  _Something is wrong with him_!), groaning and holding his head in his hands, letting out a resigned growl, “You probably wanna go, huh?  _Jesus fucking Christ_.” He doesn’t risk glancing at Castiel, but his side of the booth has gone considerably quieter — which is saying something after the last 5 minutes of awkward silence.   
  
"What’s going on? I don’t get it. It’s like being near you’s turned me into some kind of neanderthal." If his mom was here, she’d be so disappointed in Dean — she’d raised him better than that. “I can’t — I don’t know what’s happening to me. I swear I’m not normally this much of a dick.” He frees a hand to gesture vaguely at the table, too embarrassed to meet Castiel’s gaze — if he’s still even there. “I’m sorry for being an ass. I’ll get the bill. You can go if you want to — it’s not like I’ll blame you for leaving.”

His only answer is silence for a long moment and Dean’s  _certain_  Castiel has already left like any sane person would have, but then the sound of silverware bumping against glass draws his surprised gaze up, and he meets Castiel’s steady eyes as the other man steals some pie from his plate, poker face flawlessly in place.  
  
"You will do better next time."  
  
Dean’s pretty sure he’s staring as his heart does its very best to jump out of his chest, renewed hope filling him.  
  
And then he pushes his pie closer to Castiel, a determined look on his face.  
  
"I will."  
  
And next time, he does.


End file.
